Death Note Black Heart
by ginamaru77
Summary: crime


**DEATH NOTE**

**Black Heart**

Me llama Tiller Coil y soy un chico de escuela común que sufrió un gran cambio en su vida. Todo comenzó el 13 de febrero del 2008. Ese fue el día en que mis vacaciones terminaron y estaba por entrar a primer año de colegio. No es la crisis más grande del mundo pero de todos modos no podía evitar sentirme nervioso. El colegio al que iba se titulaba "colegio Saint Wayne" un colegio público que quedaba cerca de mi hogar y podía llegar caminando. El primer día entre al colegio a las 7 am mi padre me llevo allí me deseo mucha suerte y luego se marcho. Había mucha gente demasiada en realidad y además el colegio no era tan grande. El año anterior había terminado con mi novia y para este día ya lo había superado. Al entrar al nuevo colegio comencé viendo a las chicas primero, solo vista pero no le hable a nadie.

Poco después coordinaron a los alumnos en secciones. A mí me toco en la 7-B. No forme amistad con nadie ese día pero algo paso. Mientras yo estaba sentado en una banca de cemento en la zona verde de la escuela vi algo tirado en el césped. Desde lejos se veía como una mancha negra, me dio curiosidad y decidí ir a ver que era. Cuando me acerque resulto ser un cuaderno negro que en la portada decía un titulo en ingles muy peculiar decía "Death Note" que traducido significa cuaderno de la muerte.

El titulo me pareció extraño. Me causo miedo al principio luego sentí curiosidad por lo que lo abrí. Al principio traía una página negra con letras blancas. Al parecer eran las instrucciones solo traía unas cuantas. _"el humano cuyo nombre sea escrito en este cuaderno morirá" _era la primera regla. Al leer esto me parecía imposible y me causo gracia por lo que seguí leyendo. "_la persona morirá en 40 segundos de un infarto si no es especificada la muerte". _Al ver la segunda regla me puse a pensar quien se empeñaría tanto en hacer una broma así. La tercera era _"si se especifica la muerte tiene que escribir la causa en 6 minutos y 4 segundos"_. Esa resulto ser la última regla escrita. Después habían páginas en blanco para escribir. No sabía que pensar, no tenía amigos todavía por lo que no podía enseñárselo a nadie. Tome el cuaderno y lo metí en mi bulto. Al finalizar las clases fui a casa y entre a mi cuarto. Cerré la puerta con seguro y saque el cuaderno. Tenía mucha curiosidad y tenía muchas ganas de probarlo. Pero sin embargo tendría que matar a alguien y eso me dejo en shock.

Al día siguiente fui al colegio a la misma hora. Lleve el cuaderno para que nadie lo tomara. Ese día mientras comía en la cafetería alguien se me acerco. Era un compañero de mi misma clase un poco más alto que yo y de piel morena. El se sentó a mi lado y dijo:

Compañero: hola soy Danny ¿Qué haces?

Tiller: estoy comiendo, aunque eso es obvio ¿no?

Danny: Jeje… si supongo. Bueno soy nuevo en este colegio y me pareció extraña tu mirada distraída.

En ese momento me pareció interesante Danny ya que pudo ver y deducir mi mirada mientras él estaba a diez metros de mí. Me pregunto que pensaría si le mostrara el cuaderno pero luego lo considere, si funciona es mejor mantenerlo oculto. Ahora tenía que decirle algo sobre mi mirada distraída. No le podía contar del cuaderno así que cambie el tema.

Tiller: ¿mirada distraída? Bueno es que termine con mi novia hace poco y ha sido un poco difícil. Pero bueno la vida continúa. Por cierto mi nombre es Tiller Coil.

Danny: a si yo tuve un problema así hace un año. Me llamo Daniel Díaz pero me dicen Danny.

En ese momento pasaron dos tipos al lado nuestro. Eran un año mayores uno de ellos volteo a vernos. Danny me dijo que no los viera. Pregunte porque.

Danny: ellos son Robert Manson y Luis Kheel. Ellos siempre abusan de los menores, es mejor si no te metes con ellos. Mejor vámonos.

Mientras caminábamos pensé que tal vez podría probar el cuaderno con uno de ellos. Danny me conto que ellos estaban en su antigua escuela y que le robaban las cosas y además usaban drogas frecuentemente y muchas veces lo agredieron. Cuando llegamos a clase Danny me presento a sus dos amigos. Se les decía Sam y Drake pero sus nombres reales eran Samuel Person y Denzel Bloren.

Tiller: hola soy Tiller.

Sam: soy Sam un placer conocerte.

Drake: soy Drake también es un placer.

Mientras el profesar daba la clase lo medite. Tal vez si debería matar a Robert y a Luis si quería probar el cuaderno. Además era muy poco probable que funcione. Fui caminando lento a mi hogar pensé que pasaría si me convierto en un asesino como lo ocultaría o si aguantaría la culpa. No podía dejar de pensar en eso pero de todos modos lo había decidido lo iba a probar.

Al llegar a casa fui a la parte inferior de la casa el sótano ahí era como una bodega. Mis padres y mi hermano nunca venían aquí era el lugar perfecto para probar el cuaderno. Apague todas las luces y prendí una lámpara me senté en un escritorio y abrí el cuaderno. Me sentí asustado y a la vez muy emocionado tome un bolígrafo de tinta negra y escribí primero "Robert Manson, atropellado por un auto al cruzar la calle" y escribí después "Luis Kheel, suicidio se corta sus venas de la muñeca con un cuchillo de cocina".

Espere los 6 minutos y 4 segundos. Al final del tiempo todo seguía igual no había salido una luz paranormal o un fantasma que decía "está muerto" no todo seguía normal. Tal vez solo sucedió y ya pero tenía que averiguarlo y tenía que esperar al día siguiente. Cuando me fui a dormir pensé si ya estaban muertos o no me tenía preocupado. Que iba a hacer si murieron. Al la mañana siguiente me aliste rápido y fui al colegio. Todo estaba normal los alumnos estaban con sus miradas normales nada había cambiado, supuse que el cuaderno no había funcionado. Nadie decía nada sobre esos dos sin embargo no asistieron a clases. Al entrar a clases el director convoco a todo el colegio al auditorio para hacer un aviso. ¿Un aviso? ¿Qué clase de aviso, podría ser algo sobre esos dos? Me asuste pero fui con calma al lado de Drake y delante de Danny. En el auditorio el director dijo:

Director: queridos estudiantes debo informarles terribles noticias. El día de ayer por las horas de las 6 pm nuestro compañero Robert Manson fue arrollado por un auto y fue declarado muerto.

En ese momento mi mundo se vino abajo. El murió y justo como lo escribí y a la misma hora. Estaba muy asustado pero me esforcé por mantenerme tranquilo después de todo estaba en un auditorio lleno de gente. Sam, Danny y Drake estaban hablando del tema y todos los estudiantes se veían asustados. Que podía hacer ya no podía volver en el tiempo. Tenía mucho miedo pero no podía hacer nada era muy confuso. Solo anunciaron la muerte de uno lo que significa que Luis no había muerto, no tal vez no han encontrado el cuerpo.

Danny: Que extraño comencé a pensar que deberían darle su merecido pero no hasta matarlo. Creo que es algo muy triste pero él nunca me ayudo de hecho me maltrato varias veces tal vez era lo correcto.

Drake: ¡no digas esas cosas! ¡Una persona muerta no es bendición sea quien sea!

Sam: si eso es verdad pero es una lástima.

Ellos se enfocaron mucho en el tema tenía que meterme en la conversación también sino parecería raro.

Tiller: tienen mucha razón pero tal vez Robert no merecía su vida, quién sabe.

Danny: si pero es un asunto muy depresivo.

Tiller: el está muerto y ninguno de nosotros era su amigo de hecho todos lo detestábamos, pero que muera no es bueno. Aun así ¿alguien sabe donde esta Luis? ¿No era su mejor amigo? Dudo que haya estado en el accidente pero no vino a clases hoy.

En ese momento estaba muy asustado no podía dejar que nadie me descubriera. Cuál sería la solución tal vez destruir el cuaderno, no tal vez fue obra del destino que yo encontrara la Death Note yo debía usar este poder. De todos modos había matada a alguien. El director cancelo las clases de ese día y me fui rápidamente a casa. Fui al sótano de nuevo y descargue mi miedo y mi ira destruyendo cosas inservibles. En ese momento escuche una voz que dijo: "¿tienes miedo chico?"

En ese momento vi hacia atrás y vi a un monstro. Era horrible su cara era de esqueleto media como 2 metros de alto y tenía una túnica negra. Tenía pelo gris en el cráneo y tenia ojos de un color rojo brillante. Por reacción grite tan alto como pude y comencé a tirarle todo lo que pude. Las cosas lo atravesaban tal vez era un fantasma.

Tiller: ¡lárgate demonio horrible!

Fantasma horrible: ¡¿horrible! Jajajaja que humano tan valiente.

Tiller: ¿Qué eres?

Fantasma horrible: no soy un fantasma soy un ángel de muerte me llamo Dorouk un placer conocerte.

Un ángel de muerte me parecía difícil de creer pero lo estaba viendo con mis propios ojos. ¿Dorouk? Que nombre más extraño. Que quería porque estaría aquí no sabía pero tenía que ver con el cuaderno. Me pregunto si moriría si escribo su nombre, no es imposible que una cosa sobrenatural muera.

Dorouk: soy el dueño de esa Death Note la he estado buscando por unos cuantos días chico.

Tiller: te la daré si no me haces daño bien.

Dorouk: no te preocupes no estoy aquí para recuperarla estoy aquí para ver como la usas.

Tiller: no entiendo.

Dorouk: veras cuando uno de esos cuadernos llega a este mundo y un humano lo toma el ángel de muerte tiene como obligación seguir al humano hasta su muerte.

Tiller: ya veo

Esto no tenía ningún sentido Dorouk era el dueño del cuaderno y ahora me pertenecía. Decidí dejármelo aunque que haría con Dorouk el dijo que tenía que seguirme todo el tiempo y si la gente me ve con el que hare. Debería haber una forma de esconderlo, bueno creo que lo primero sería preguntarle.

Tiller: Dorouk ¿tienes realmente que seguirme siempre?

Dorouk: si es una regla muy estricta. Debo estar cerca de ti o al menos vernos una vez por semana.

Tiller: eso puede ser un problema ya que la gente se asustara si te ve siguiéndome. Tal vez haya una forma de esconderte o de…

Dorouk: no te preocupes solo los humanos que hayan tocado ese cuaderno podrán verme. Ya que he entrado en el tema te diré unos usos más del cuaderno. Si arrancas un trozo y escribes un nombre en el también funcionara. También puedes matar gente por medio de una enfermedad y lo último si me permites matar a tres personas yo te brindo una vista especial u ojos de ángel.

Tiller: te refieres a que si te ofrezco tres sacrificios me darás tus poderes oculares, ¿que clase de poderes?

Dorouk: es una vista especial que te permite ver el nombre completo de una persona con solo ver su rostro y también puedes ver cuánto tiempo le queda por vivir, eso es todo.

Este cuaderno se metió mucho en mi vida pero ya me había alejado mucho como para volver por lo que decidí usarlo cuando sea necesario. Al día siguiente vi el periódico y ya estaba anunciada la muerte de Luis Kheel. Esta vez me sentí emocionado por tener este poder en mis manos. Me dirigí al colegio este día me sentía más motivado pero tenía que actuar más triste después de todo otro alumno había muerto. Fuie a saludar a mis amigos.

Tiller: hola gente.

Sam: ¿te enteraste Tiller?

Tiller: ¿que ha pasado?

Sam: Luis el amigo de Robert se suicido anoche.

Esto era perfecto yo había matado a Luis hace dos días pero pensaron que fue anoche lo que no me dará ninguna sospecha y además la muerte de Robert es suficiente escusa para su suicidio.

Danny: que extraño los dos a los que yo odiaba han muerto. Esto si es un asunto extraño hasta podría pensar que alguien los está asesinado no lo creen.

Eso me hizo admirar más a Danny. Otra vez su inteligencia dedujo algo sobre mis actos sin embargo el no tenia manera de descubrirme pero debía tener mucho cuidado con mis movimientos. Si Danny sospechaba una vez más podría ser un problema. Daniel Díaz que pensaría si le dijera que si hay alguien matando gente. El estaría de acuerdo o me delataría no lo sé, la cosa es que no podía decirla a nadie.

Tiller: Danny ¿Por qué crees eso, es imposible que alguien pueda matar de esa forma no lo crees?

Danny: jejeje si creo que es tonto pero puede ser ¿no?

Drake: bueno si hubiera alguien matando yo sospecharía de ti Danny, de todos modos eran tus enemigos ¿no?

Danny: que dices eso no es posible si yo lo hiciera no diría esto no lo crees.

Drake: puedes ser para ganar crédito o ver nuestra reacción.

Esto me empezaba a preocupar un poco ¿Por qué se empeñan tanto en esto? No de hecho para ser de 13 años Danny y Drake son muy inteligentes esto podría ser una amenaza pero yo no mataría a mis amigos. Además todos Danny, Drake, Sam y yo teníamos 13 no había razón para tener sospechas.

Sam: por mi parte yo sospecharía de Tiller si alguien está cometiendo los asesinatos.

¿Qué fue lo que dijo? Esto era malo porque el sospecharía de mi seria un broma, no Sam no era de ese tipo de bromas que quería decir con eso.

Tiller: ¿a que te refieres con eso Sam?

Sam: Danny estuvo con Robert y Luis por tres años y nunca cobro venganza pero cuando Danny le conto a Tiller sobre ellos, ellos murieron. También puede ser una coincidencia pero de todos modos no sabemos si alguien mata gente aquí.

Danny: lo más probable es que si hay un asesino este estaría entre nosotros cuatro.

Danny me sorprendió de nuevo ya que acertó dos veces. Tenía que ser más cuidadoso pero que Sam se fijara en eso era increíble. Dorouk se estaba riendo parecía que le gustaba ver como los otros se acercaban a la verdad. Para Dorouk debía ser un show muy interesante. En fin entramos a clases y este día comenzamos a ver materia era la misma rutina de estudio que todos los años de hecho era más fácil. No asesine a nadie más por un mes para quitarme las sospechas pero aun así Sam y Drake seguían hablando de eso.

Luego de un tiempo de estudio y amistad llego un día que me pareció muy interesante. Fue el 14 de marzo del mismo año 2008. Ese día iba caminado de camino al colegio y ya entrando alcance a ver cuando llegaban los alumnos del bus. Bajaron todos y todo estaba igual pero entonces otra persona bajo era una chica. Cuando la vi me sentí increíble mente feliz ella era hermosa tal vez un poco más alta que yo con pelo castaño aplanchado. Su cara era perfecta y a distancia no alcance a ver su color de ojos pero con todo lo demás fue suficiente. Ella era hermosa me hizo olvidar por completo a mi ex novia.

Me parecía muy atractiva y la observe a distancia con sus amigos y tan bien se veía como una persona muy agradable. Después de investigarla, el 27 de marzo descubrí que se llamaba Emily. Solo tenía su primer nombre pero con eso fue suficiente. A Dorouk le parecía repulsivo el amor pero eso no me tenía que preocupar mucho. Estaba decidido en que la quería como mi novia pero me daban nervios, cada vez que le iba a hablar solo volteaba y la dejaba pasar. Era más difícil que lo que aparecía en televisión. Alcancé a ver que había ciertas personas que deseaban estar con ella también. Primero pensé en eliminarlas con el Death Note pero ellos no habían hecho nada malo y en ese caso sería una mala persona. No sabía que hacer. Uno de ellos se llamaba Steven Tendill el era el que más se acerco a ella. Lo medite al llegar a casa el poder del cuaderno se me otorgo entonces debía usarlo, yo debía eliminar mis obstáculos a cualquier costo, tome una decisión. Matar a Steven Tendill. Lo primero fue investigarlo un poco y descubrí algo que podía usar.

Al día siguiente me le acerque a Drake y le dije:

Tiller: Drake tengo una pregunta. Aun sospechas que hay un asesino ¿verdad?

Drake: si. En realidad sospecho de Danny pero se detuvo en sus actos hace un mes que no mata a nadie.

Tiller: yo creo que él podría ser el asesino. Descubrí que Steven Tendill era su amigo el año pasado y poco después le robo a su novia. Steven pidió ayuda a Luir Kheel para esto y es posible que Danny mate a Steven.

De esta manera podre matar a Steven sin que Sam y Drake sospechen de mi esto se pone interesante. Dorouk se está riendo que le sucede.

Dorouk: oye Tiller este chico Drake puede caer en tu trampa pero no parecerá sospechoso si muere Steven después de que lo dices.

Drake: ya veo eso puede ser cierto Danny puede ser el asesino. Steven puede morir dentro de unos días, esto es aterrador.

Tiller: dímelo a mí.

Al llegar a casa fui al sótano abrí el cuaderno y escribí "Steven Tendill, muere por suicidio y deja una nota diciendo: no puedo aguantar la presión del colegio y los exámenes, luego toma un cuchillo y se lo clava". Esto fue suficiente escusa para parecer una muerte normal pero si aun sospechan de un asesino sospecharan de Danny. Esta vez tome mis precauciones solo había un detalle. ¿Cuál sería la reacción de Emily? Tal vez no quiera estar con nadie, si es así tendré que esperar un tiempo. Si reacciona triste pero calmada podre hablar con ella y tratar de animarla. Al día siguiente vi el periódico y su caso ya había sido anunciado.

Steven Tendill estaba fuera de mi camino e iba a eliminar a todo aquel que se interponga. Tras su muerte los exámenes que iban a comenzar este día fueron pospuestos para una semana después. Las clases continuaron Danny fue puesto bajo vigilancia de Drake y Sam aunque el negó ser el asesino. Drake llego a la conclusión de que si había un asesino ya que se baso en mi teoría que se hiso realidad. Este fue mi único error pero sin el yo estaría bajo sospechas.

Me sentía mal por embaucar a Danny pero pronto Drake y Sam verán que él no es el asesino y no sospecharan de mi mientras no sepan que me gusta Emily, pero si logro salir con ella eso me pondría en sospecha. Debo salir con ella eso es importante per si la quiero tener como mi novia y que no sospechen de mi debo tomarme mi tiempo. La otra opción sería fingir que me enamoro de ella después, así no podrían decir que yo mate a Steven. Mientras almorzaba Sam se me acerco.

Sam: buenos días Tiller. Sabes Danny es un sospechoso de ser el asesino pero quisiera escuchar tu opinión sobre una pista que yo tengo ¿si?

¿Qué? Una pista. ¿Acaso descubrió algo, en que me equivoque tenía todo resuelto? Dorouk se está riendo parece que el también lo a notado, esto no es nada bueno.

Tiller: bien dime ¿Qué clase de pista? ¿Tiene que ver con migo?

Sam: no. En realidad es solo una teoría pero debo estar seguro así que dame tu opinión. Bien Steven Tendill se estaba acercando a una chica llamada Emily, poco después de que el se le acerco fue asesinado. Mi teoría es que el asesino es alguien que está enamorado de esta chica.

¿Cómo? nunca pensé que se fijaría en ese punto ahora quiere oír mi opinión si respondo que si, podría no poder acercarme a ella y si digo que no pareceré sospechoso que debo hacer.

Tiller: es una teoría interesante ¿cómo te diste cuenta de esto?

Sam: mientras trate de animar al mejor amigo de Steven el me conto de esto.

Tiller: es probable pero eso significa que no es Danny o que Danny está enamorado de Emily ¿cierto?

Sam: exacto.

Esto es malo ahora Emily está involucrada en esto y todavía no sabe que existo, esto es un problema muy grave. Debería eliminar a Sam pero Drake sospecharía y si asesino a Drake y a Danny será muy obvio que yo soy el asesino. Que haré, si esto continua así seré capturado.

Tiller: Sam los exámenes comienzan en cinco días debo ir a estudiar adiós.

Sam: está bien pero piensa en la teoría y respóndeme mañana bien.

Sam estas en mi camino y debes ser eliminado pero no puedo matarte ahora, debo idear un plan y luego acabare con tigo, solo espera Samuel Person pronto acabara tu vida y yo tendré mi victoria, tu solo eres un estorbo en mi camino y debo sacarte de él. Me fui rápido hacia mi hogar y me puse a estudiar. Sam había descubierto la relación del asesino con Emily. Ese fue mi error no pensé que nadie se fijara en eso, no puedo hacer que Danny finja estar enamorado de ella en ese caso me tiene donde el quería. Sam te subestime pero no has ganado.

Al día siguiente. Mientras caminaba al colegio tenía que pensar que le respondería a Sam sobre su teoría. ¿Qué debo responder?, Sam resulto ser mas inteligente de lo que pensé pero no importa, el no puede vencerme. Llegue al colegio Sam estaba en la entrada esperándome, al parecer le interesaba mucho mi opinión.

Tiller: buenos días Sam.

Sam: si buenos días Tiller. Pensaste en lo que te dije ayer cierto. Quiero oír tu opinión esto me puede ayudar mucho sabes.

Llego la hora. ¿Qué le debía decir? Bien ahora solo debo improvisar. Dorouk estaba bien concentrado, esperando mi respuesta y Sam igual esto era muy difícil pero debía hacerlo. No ya se esto es perfecto creo que puedo sacar provecho de esta situación.

Tiller: Bueno lo pensé mucho ayer y de hecho está muy bien pensado Sam. El asesino debe estar enamorado de Emily. Creo que deberías preguntarle a ella si hay alguien más interesado en ella, de hecho te puedo ayudar con esto si quieres. Pero hay un detalle ¿si el asesino nos ve acercándonos a ella definitiva mente nos matara?

Sam: si es cierto.

Ya lo tengo, si Sam dice que no lo hará por el riesgo eso lo alejara de mi camino. Si decide interrogar a Emily para ver a sus pretendientes yo podre acercármele a ella y eliminar a la competencia. Sam debiste pensar más en tus sospechas sobre mi pero ya es tarde.

Tiller: bien, ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Sam: supongo que me arriesgare, le hare las preguntas a Emily. Pero como me le acerco no le podemos decir sobre el asesino ¿verdad? Tiller ¿tu que opinas?

Tiller: pues no lo se tal vez podemos hablar sobre Steven ¿no?

Sam: si es cierto.

Dorouk: hey Tiller le ganaste después de todo. Pero que harás si la chica le da otra pista a Sam jejejeje.

Dorouk tenía razón. Debía asegurarme de que no le diera otra pista pero ya hize mi movimiento ahora debía ver el resultado. Pero tenía que ser muy cauteloso.

En ese instante Drake llego al colegio, hoy venia algo feliz incluso me pareció un poco extraño. Drake se acerco con su mirada feliz. ¿Habrá descubierto algo? No, no me he involucrado tanto con el.

Drake: buenos días. Descubrí algo ayer en la noche. Danny no es el asesino.

Sam: ¿Qué quieres decir Drake?

Drake: investigue un poco sobre la amistad de Steven y Danny de hace dos años. Tiller me dijo que Steven le había robado la novia a Danny y por eso lo había matado, pero descubrí que después de eso Danny encontró a alguien mejor gracias a Steven. En resumen Danny no tenía nada en su contra.

Tiller: ya veo. No investigue hasta ese punto supongo que me equivoque.

Drake acabas de arruinar mi movimiento de matar a Steven. Esto podría darle sospechas a Sam. Debo tener cuidado, Sam me está viendo ¿ya sospecha de mi? Drake ya eres una amenaza en mi vida, definitivamente debo eliminarte. Sam y Drake pudimos ser amigos, pero ustedes se metieron en un lio ahora yo los matare.

Tiller: he? ¿Por qué me estás viendo así Sam?

Sam: no por nada. Tiller vamos a hablar con Emily ¿si?

Tiller: bien vamos.

De camino Sam tenía una mirada diferente. Estaba muy interesado en algo. ¿Drake le metió sospechas sobre mí? Esto era muy estresante, ya faltaban 20 minutos para entrar a clases teníamos que hablar rápido con Emily. Pero Sam podía obtener más pistas sobre mí ahora que me vigilaba. Llegamos donde Emily, yo me sentía más nervioso que nunca. Por un lado Sam iba a ver todos mis movimientos y por otro lado me daba miedo hablar con ella ¿que debía hacer?

Sam: hola Emily ¿como has estado?

Emily: Hola Sam no te veía desde el año pasado. ¿Qué pasa por que esa cara?

Sam: Emily… ¿te afecto mucho la muerte de Steven Tendill?

Emily: bueno el era muy buen amigo mío, y cuando murió me sentí muy mal pero la vida continua no.

Sam: si supongo que si. Bueno, el es mi amigo Tiller Coil el te va ha hacer unas preguntas sobre el ¿está bien?

Maldito Sam. Me puso a mí a preguntarle las cosas esta será la primera vez que le hablo y tengo que preguntarle sobre la gente que la sigue, esto era muy malo.

Tiller: mucho gusto Emily. Bueno como sabrás la causa de la muerte de Steven fue suicidio. Puedes decirme quien más andaba con él o con tigo.

Emily: bueno el tenía varios amigos pero andaba mucho con migo más que nada. Había un chico llamado George Turner. El también andaba mucho con migo y con Steven. Creo que eso es todo.

Sam: gracias Emily. Esperamos que te mejores.

Emily: gracias adiós.

Bien esto no salió tan mal. Emily se fijo en mí por primera vez y conseguí el nombre de otro pretendiente y además Sam no podrá sospechar de mí si lo mato, ya que mucha gente debe saber de George. George Turner el es de la sección 7-C. esto se pone interesante.

Mientras estábamos en clase pedí permiso para ir al baño. En el baño saque la Death Note y escribe "George Turner, va saliendo de su clase al recreo de las 12:30 pm, tropieza y se rompe una costilla que le perfora el corazón y muere al las 12:45". Esto sería suficiente para parecer un accidente. Sam sospechara que fue asesinado, pero tendrá la duda de que fue una coincidencia.

Al las 12:35 todo el mundo estaba reunido en un lugar y fui a ver. George estaba en el piso agonizando pero seguía vivo, el morirá a las 12:45 en punto. El no podía hablar ni respirar mucho, tampoco moverse pero podía ver. Yo estaba en la parte de atrás. Sonreí viendo a George. George fue el único que me vio y fue el único que supo quien era. A las 12: 45 murió dos minutos más tarde llego la ambulancia.

Tiller: ¡¿Qué está pasando?

Sam: George tropezó, creo que… ¡ha muerto!

Danny: ¡que! ¡Otro estudiante muerto!

Drake: increíble y imperdonable. Definitiva mente alguien esta matando ha estas personas.

Emily: ¿en serio?

Tiller: Emily escuchaste todo lo que dijimos.

Emily: si que interesante, pero porque está matando gente.

Sam le estaba explicando todo a Emily, incluso su teoría de que el asesino está enamorado de ella. Esto iba mal, si comenzaba a salir con ella y no muero es obvio que soy el asesino. No puedo creer esto. Para la salida la mitad del colegio ya sabía del asesino. Llamaron al asesino "**Black Heart**" que significa corazón negro. Algunos padres sacaron a sus hijos del colegio por miedo a ser asesinados. Al final salieron 48 estudiantes y quedaron 193 estudiantes. Emily era el objetivo de Black Heart, pero aun así se quedo en el colegio. Eso me pareció extraño y a la vez me gusto más.

Pasaron los exámenes y faltaban tres días para que nos dieran 10 días de vacaciones. Todo el mundo en el colegio hablaba sobre Black Heart. Esto salió muy mal, yo trataba de mantenerlo en secreto pero no pude. Llego la hora del recreo, Danny y Drake estaban comiendo juntos. Me senté con ellos para escuchar de qué hablaban.

Tiller: hola Danny, hola Drake, ¿de que hablan?

Drake: discutíamos quien podría ser el asesino. Tiller ¿no sabes algo nuevo?

Danny: yo si pero…

Drake: ¿Qué averiguaste?

Danny: bueno… no es por acusar a Tiller pero después de que Emily le dijo que George la seguía fue cuando murió.

Tiller: ¿Qué, Danny sospechas de mí?

Danny: solo fue una observación. Pero igual mente mucha gente puede estar enamorada de ella, y alguien pudo haber visto a George con ella. Pero Tiller es el único que yo conozco que sabia esto.

Drake: eso no es del todo cierto. Sam también estuvo ahí. Tal vez Sam este enamorado de ella y puso su teoría para acercársele ¿no creen?

Tiller: no había pensado en eso. Eso es muy posible Drake, bien hecho.

Genial, Drake puso a Danny en contra de Sam. Nunca pensé que Drake llegaría a sospechar de Sam, esto sucedió perfectamente. Ahora solo tengo que encargarme de que sospechen más y más en el, después de que Drake y Danny estén casi seguros de que él es Black Heart, podre actuar y matar a Sam por medio de suicidio. Puedo hacer que dejo una nota que diga algo como… "yo soy Black Heart pero aun con mi muerte los asesinatos continuaran". Si eso funcionara.

Drake: bueno debo irme a clase, nos vemos chicos. A casi lo olvido. Danny y Tiller ¿pueden vigilar a Sam cuando esté con ustedes, por favor?

Tiller: si, porque no.

Danny: supongo que si.

Mientras Danny y yo caminábamos a clases, Danny tenía una mirada asustada. ¿Qué le sucedía? El ya no sospechaba mucho de mi ¿Qué podría ser?

Tiller: Danny, ¿te sucede algo?

Danny: yo… Tiller estoy en peligro de muerte. Estoy muy asustado.

Tiller: no te preocupes Black Heart no ha matado a los que intentan averiguar quién es.

Danny: no es eso la verdad yo… M…Me…!me enamore de Emily!

¡¿Qué? Danny mi mejor amigo, se convirtió en mi amenaza. No, no, no, ¡¿por qué Danny tenía que Enamorase de ella? Danny ahora es un gran estorbo no puedo dejar que nadie sepa que le gusta, si alguien más lo sabe no podre matarlo. Debo asesinarlo ya, en el colegio. Danny tendrás un accidente, y luego de esto aprenderás a no meterte en mis asuntos.

Tiller: bien mientras nadie más lo sepa estarás bien. Danny no te arriesgues tanto. Si le dices a alguien mas. No, de hecho si yo fuera Black Heart ya estarías muerto.

Danny: si lo siento.

Mientras hablábamos saque un pedazo de hoja del Death Note que tenia escondido bajo mi manga. Mantuve a Danny ocupado mientras escribí "Daniel Díaz, muere atragantado con su comida a las 11:24"

Faltaban solo 7 minutos. Danny saco una pizza de su bulto y comenzó a comer. Cada segundo se acercaba más a su muerte. Espere y espere luego vi el reloj. Conté hacia atrás "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2,1"

Danny comenzó a ahogarse con un trozo de pizza. Intente salvarlo falsamente. Luego cayó al piso y se quedo viendo mi rostro, sonreí y Danny abrió los ojos lo más que pudo y murió.

Al día siguiente todos los estudiantes asistieron al funeral de Danny. Yo lo había matado, el ya no era problema en mi vida pero, me sentí un poco triste por perder a mi mejor amigo. Danny fue el único que se me acerco en todo el colegio, el no era malvado y su inteligencia era increíble pero al final se fijo en la chica equivocada. No podía aceptar esto, Danny te extrañare amigo.

Sam y Drake lloraban su muerte. Drake se acerco a su tumba y le pidió perdón por sospechar de él. Sam se acerco y le prometió vengarlo, Sam definitivamente era mi amenaza principal. Yo me acerque a la tumba y le murmure suficientemente bajo para que nadie escuchara, le dije "yo gané". Emily también se acerco a su tumba y le pidió perdón por no poder ayudarlo en nada. Todos lamentaban su muerte, incluso yo la lamente un poco. Hasta Dorouk que estaba detrás mío se veía un poco triste.

Llegaron las vacaciones de 10 días. Por fin un merecido descanso. Mientras los alumnos salieron del colegio la policía investigo pero no había pista alguna. Yo me fui al campo, necesitaba descansar un tiempo. El único problema era que Sam tal vez sospechara mas de mi ahora, el siempre ve un punto alterno. Bueno no debía preocuparme por eso. Yo y mi familia nos relajamos mucho en el campo, Dorouk también se relajo mucho. Pero lo que fácil viene fácil se va. Pasaron los diez días y tuve que volver a casa.

Era la entrada a clases. La fecha era 6 de mayo, todo parecía seguir normal ningún estudiante se había marchado, pero cuando entre a clases si había un pequeño cambio. Había un alumno nuevo. Lo vi desde lejos pero era muy extraño. Se sentaba de una forma muy rara, su piel era pálida y su pelo era de color negro por lo que destacaba mucho. El estaba en mi misma clase. No me le acerque pero si lo observe mucho. El siempre terminaba sus trabajos muy rápido y luego se quedaba sentado todo el tiempo que le sobraba. Siempre tenía una mirada muy rara era como si siempre pensara en algo. El parecía ser muy inteligente. En el almuerzo me senté con Sam y comencé con el tema del nuevo.

Tiller: oye Sam ¿Quién es ese chico nuevo?

Sam: su nombre es Alex, no se su apellido. El siempre esta solo es algo extraño ¿no?

Tiller: si un poco extraño.

Mientras Sam y yo hablábamos voltee a ver a la mesa donde siempre se sentaba Alex pero no estaba ahí. Cuando volví a voltear, Alex estaba sentado en mi misma mesa. Llego sin que nadie lo viera, vino sin comida solo se sentó con nosotros. Que tipo más extraño, pero aun así no hay que juzgar a un libro por su portada. Me mantuve tranquilo y espere a que el hablara primero.

Sam: he, hola Alex ¿Por qué vienes tan de repente?

Alex: lo siento por aparecer así pero escuche que hablaban sobre mí. Si me equivoque les pediré que me perdonen, pero estoy seguro de que no me equivoque. Soy Alex Bone, es un placer conocerlos.

Tiller: soy Tiller Coil, igualmente.

Sam: ya nos conocíamos Alex. Te salude el primer día de clases. Pero sé que no estás aquí solo porque hablamos de ti, dinos porque estás aquí.

Alex: me descubriste, que listo eres Sam. La verdad quisiera escuchar sobre al que llaman Black Heart. Quisiera saber más sobre el si no les importa. No se preocupen todo lo que me digan se quedara en esta mesa.

Sam confío en él y comenzó a explicarle todo. Tal vez Alex también era una amenaza en mi vida, pero aun así se veía como un chico muy interesante. Pero no sabía que pensar. Lo primero seria investigarlo un poco. Sam seguía explicándole y Alex se veía más feliz. Debo esperar al siguiente recreo, cuando Alex salga entrare a la clase y registrare sus cosas.

Alex: Que interesante, parece que ustedes están trabajando mucho por descubrir al asesino. Pero me parece interesante que Black Heart esté enamorado de esa chica. Bueno, yo haré todo lo posible por atrapar al asesino y lo enviare a su pena de muerte.

¡¿Qué acaba de decir! ¡Maldito Alex, como se atreve a amenazarme de muerte! Algo era raro cada vez que me encontraba con Alex, Dorouk comenzaba a reír. ¿Qué le hacía gracia? No puedo preguntarle a Dorouk mientras esté en público debo esperar a la salida.

Pasaron varias clases y todos salieron al siguiente recreo. Alex dejo el bulto en la clase como pensé. Entre a la clase cuando no había nadie. Me acerque a su bulto y lo abrí muy cuidadosamente. Adentro de este solo había las cosas comunes de un alumno, libros, cuadernos, algunas hojas. Luego encontré un celular, no tenía tiempo para registrarlo así que pase toda la información del celular al mío.

A la salida de clases saque mi celular para ver la información. Adentro solo había algunas canciones comunes y videos tontos. Luego revise sus contactos, todos tenían nombre y apellido. Al llegar a casa los investigue. Este fue el día en que me asuste más a causa de Alex. Varios de sus contactos eran agentes de la policía. ¿Por qué tendría esto en su celular? Alex realmente era peligroso, lo más probable es que fuera un agente en cubierto. No podía permitir que siguiera vivo. Fui al sótano y saque el cuaderno. En el Escribí "Alex Bone". Solo escribí su nombre esto le causaría un infarto en 40 segundos. Conté cada segundo que le quedaba, al pasar el tiempo dicho me sentí muy aliviado y más seguro. Alex ya había muerto.

Al día siguiente iba muy motivado a clases aunque me pregunte que iba a pensar Sam sobre su muerte. Tal vez sospechara más de mí, pero aun así no hay ninguna prueba. Al llegar al colegio todo el mundo estaba igual. Parecía que le noticia de su muerte no había llegado. Cuando iba llegando a clases me asuste mucho. En una silla del patio estaba Alex sentado, ¿Qué sucedió? Ya había escrito su nombre. Algunas personas lo estaban saludando por lo que si era real. ¿Que significaba esto? No entendía lo que pasaba, pero aun así me le acerque para hablar, tal vez encontrara una pista. Dorouk se estaba riendo mas que nunca. Su risa sonaba muy duro y solo yo lo podía escuchar.

Tiller: Dorouk ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Dorouk: Tiller, Alex te ha engañado por completo. Nunca te diste cuente de que usaba un nombre falso. Pero Alex si considero que cualquiera sería el asesino y tuvo más cuidado que tu.

Tiller: ¡¿Qué? Eso no es… Sam era mi enemigo, pero ahora Alex se había metido donde no debía. Pero no lo podía matar, no tenía su nombre.

Mientras pensaba Alex se comenzó a acercar. Tenía que hablar con él, pero tenía miedo el realmente podría atraparme. Debía dejar que el me hablara primero. Su mirada no era la de siempre, parecía preocupado por algo.

Alex: buenos días Tiller. ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Tiller: claro, porque no.

Alex: Ayer deje mi celular en la clase mientras salíamos a recreo. Pero cuando volví estaba encendido, y yo lo había dejado apagado. ¿No sabes quién lo tomo?

Tiller: lo siento, no lo sé. ¿Para que alguien tomaría tu celular?

Alex: bueno supongo que no importa, de todos modos mi celular sigue como lo deje. Adiós, te vere en clases. A una cosa más, Tiller ¿te gusta Emily?

Tiller: ¡¿Qué! ¿Por qué piensas eso Alex?

Alex: tranquilo el hecho de que te guste ella, no significa que seas el asesino. Por favor contesta mi pregunta.

Tiller: no puedo contestar eso Alex. Si tu fueras el asesino y yo digo que si, mañana estaría muerto, pero… no la verdad no me gusta Emily.

Alex: ya veo. Bueno te veré en clases.

Trate de sonar lo más sincero posible, pero Alex aun sospecho de que estaba mintiendo. ¿Para que querría saber si me gustaba Emily? Debía tener mucho cuidado con mis movimientos o si no Alex me atraparía.

Entramos a clases y todo seguía como de costumbre. Alex no tenía ni idea de que ya lo había intentado matar. Ese día Sam y Drake se sentaron al lado de Alex. Ellos pasaron toda la clase hablando de algo, parecía algo importante pero no sabía que era.

A la hora del recreo Drake fue a buscar a Emily. ¿Por qué la está buscando? Alex, Sam y Drake estaban hablando con ella. Pasaron ahí por un par de minutos. Luego ella asintió con la cabeza y se marcho. Esto me preocupaba así que me acerque a preguntar.

Tiller: oye Alex, ¿de que hablaban con Emily? No sabía que fueran amigos.

Alex: Tiller, también debemos hablar con tigo. Tal vez suene un poco infantil pero planeamos formar un pequeño equipo para descubrir a Black Heart.

Drake: ¿Te quieres unir?

Tiller: Supongo que si. Pero, ¿también le pidieron a Emily entrar?

Sam: si, ella es el objetivo de Black Heart. Puede ser muy útil y el asesino no la matara.

Tiller: ¿Cómo nos reuniremos? Si pasamos mucho tiempo con ella Black Heart nos matara ¿no?

Alex: Tranquilo Tiller, ya lo tengo resuelto. Hay un edificio abandonado muy cerca del colegio. Nos podemos reunir ahí después de clases. Ahí Black Heart no nos verá. Pero asegúrense de no llegar al mismo tiempo.

Drake: yo conseguiré equipo de computación y electricidad para la base.

Sam: yo me encargare de conseguir cámaras y micrófonos. Alex ya consiguió el lugar. Solo falta ver en que colaboraran Tiller y Emily.

Alex: eso también está resuelto, pero les diré que harán en la reunión de hoy. Tiller asegúrate de esperar 10 minutos después de clases para llegar a la base. Bueno hay que ir a clases.

Tiller: si vamos a clases.

Todo el día Alex se veía muy motivado. El me tenía bien confundido y no podía matarlo. No podía soportarlo más, debo averiguar su nombre. Alex estaba bien empeñado en formar su equipo de investigación. Lo único que podía hacer era seguirle la corriente.

Llegaron las 3 de la tarde y ya era la salida, primero Sam y Drake que eran muy buenos amigos fueron a base juntos. 5 minutos después fueron Emily y Alex por caminos separados. 5 minutos después me fui yo a la base según la dirección que me dio Sam.

Tuve que caminar como 30 metros para llegar. Era muy cerca pero no destacaba mucho que digamos. Cuando entre ya estaban todos adentro. Drake ya había traído una computadora para la base. Alex había traído sillas y un sillón para él, además trajo un televisor y teléfono. Me pregunte ¿De dónde saco estas cosas, quizá tenía mucho dinero? El lugar estaba muy viejo. Algunas ventanas rotas y el suelo estaba sucio, pero el tener el edifico ya era sorprendente.

Alex: hola Tiller, llegas justo a tiempo. Bien todos siéntense en sus sillas para poder explicarles bien el asunto. Primero, el edificio fue abandonado hace un mes por lo que continua sucio, pero me encargara de arreglarlo. Segundo la electricidad y el servicio de agua fue instalado ayer. Antes de explicar mis planes ¿alguien tiene preguntas?

Tiller: si, ¿De dónde sacaste todas estas cosas?

Drake: si este lote no es muy barato que digamos.

Alex: bueno, de hecho casi todo lo conseguí regalado. El edificio solo debo pagar $30 al mes. Las sillas las conseguí en el basurero, solo tuve que limpiarlas un poco y ya. Con respecto a la luz y el agua, obtuve ayuda de algunas amistades. Eso es todo ¿alguna otra pregunte?

Sam: si ¿tendremos que contribuir para pagar la renta?

Alex: No, bueno esas son todas sus preguntas al parecer. Primero, antes de entrar a clases me entere de que existía un asesino por lo que usé un nombre falso. Alex Bone no es mi nombre real, pero no les diré mi nombre por razones de seguridad.

Drake: ¡Alex! no confías en nosotros.

Sam: no, el tiene razón. Yo habría usado un nombre falso pero no sabía del asesino entonces nadie lo sabía.

Alex: bien continúo entonces. Necesito que alguien sea mi mensajero en el periódico estudiantil por favor.

Emily: yo conozco a alguien en el periódico y puedo comunicarme con el ahora.

Alex: bien Emily se encargara de eso. El periódico enviara las noticias que yo autorice, usare el nombre de "X". El objetivo de esto es mantener informado a Black Heart y ver sus movimientos. Luego debemos ver quien desea averiguar quién es X, esa gente será sospechosa.

Drake: eso si es un buen plan Alex. Entonces eso será todo por ahora ¿no?

Alex: No. Ahora les explicare mi siguiente plan pero para ello alguien de aquí tendrá que arriesgar su vida.

Mientras Alex hablaba todos se veían interesados pero asustados. Sus movimientos eran muy buenos pero como yo estaba infiltrado todo su esfuerzo era en vano. Esto era perfecto.

Alex: mi plan consiste en lo siguiente. Black Heart ama a Emily hasta donde sabemos, el matara a todo el que se le acerque, pero él no lastimara a Emily física o mentalmente. Si Emily consigue un novio podremos ver si el asesino se le acerca. O podremos ver quien la sigue a todos lados.

Drake: entonces alguien de nosotros tendrá que salir con ella. ¿No es un poco apresurado?, me refiero a que ni siquiera le preguntaste.

Emily: estoy de acuerdo, yo haré lo que sea posible por descubrir quién es. Pero ¿Quién?...

Alex: pensaba en que Tiller podría fingir salir con tigo por dos semanas.

Tiller: ¡Alex!

Alex: tranquilo será solo actuación, será por tiempo limitado pero tendrás que arriesgar tu vida ¿estás de acuerdo?

Tiller: si, lo haré.

Emily: también yo.

Esto era muy extraño. Logra salir con ella, pero falsamente. Y estaba en un equipo que me perseguía a mi mismo esto era muy raro. Pero igual ninguno de los planes de Alex iba a funcionar esto iba muy bien. Dorouk estaba muy interesado, pero quien lo culpa esto se ponía muy interesante después de todo.

Alex: bien, Sam necesito de que instales micrófonos en la ropa de ambos y los vigiles tanto a ellos como a la gente a su alrededor. Bien con eso concluyo por hoy nos veremos la próxima semana. A pero antes. Para fingir una relación, Tiller y Emily deben besarse de vez en cuando ¿no importa?

Emily: ¿he? Supongo que está bien.

Tiller: espero que tu plan funcione Alex.

Emily: ¿que pasa? No soy tan mala novia Tiller veremos como eres tu.

Emily me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue. No podía creerlo, ella era mi novia y si le agradaba podía serlo realmente. Alex era una amenaza pero a la vez me ayudo mucho lo que me pregunto, es si era a propósito. Bueno no era nada normal, pero me beneficiaba. Fui a casa y me dormí.

Al día siguiente, llegue a la escuela y entre con Emily. Me sentía realmente feliz, pero todo estaba pasando muy fácil, estaba casi seguro de que Alex planeaba algo. Ese día salió la primera noticia de X. la noticia decía

"_**estudiantes de Saint Wayne, me llamo X, soy el encargado de averiguar quién es Black Heart y los mantendré informados sobre lo que averiguo. Black Heart no te molestes en buscarme porque no podrás matarme. Por último haré un anuncio interesante para todos pero molesto para Black Heart. Emily Daly está saliendo con alguien, Black Heart de ti depende si le rompes el corazón o no, gracias por leer esto"**_

La noticia fue anunciada en todas partes. Los estudiantes se veían muy interesados en el tema. Algunos querían saber como entrar al equipo de investigación, pero aunque lo averiguaran Alex no lo permitiría. En el recreo Emily y yo por fin estábamos solos, bueno con acepción de Sam que nos vigilaba pero él estaba un poco lejos. Por fin podía hablar con ella.

Tiller: Emily ¿Por qué quieres tanto averiguar quién es Black Heart? De todos modos si él te ama tarde o temprano el vendrá a ti ¿no?

Emily: si, lo sé. Black Heart es un asesino y mato a varias personas pero aun así… Creo que es romántico y realmente me gustaría conocerlo.

Tiller: entonces no lo ayudarías, eso me da un gran alivio. Emily quieres venir a comer algo después de clases.

Emily: solo debemos fingir mientras estemos en el colegio Tiller.

Tiller: supongo pero creí que te gustaría salir con un amigo, si no quieres está bien. Pero considéralo por favor.

Emily: está bien, vamos a un restaurante que está cerca de aquí está bien.

A la salida, Emily y yo podíamos quitarnos los micrófonos y hablar libremente. Emily apoyaba a Black Heart, pero si le revelaba la verdad tal vez se lo diría a X. primero tenía que hablar a solas con ella averiguar todo lo posible y si podía confiar en ella le diría que soy Black Heart.

Llegamos al restaurante. Era un poco caro, pero si podía pagarlo. Nos sentamos en una parte más o menes oculta lo suficiente para que nadie escuchara.

Tiller: Emily, ¿si conocieras al asesino, lo cubrirías? Respóndeme sinceramente, no le diré nada a Alex.

Emily: sinceramente, creo que si, pero también depende del tipo de persona que sea.

Tiller: ¿y si fuera uno de los miembros del equipo? ¿Qué harías entonces?

Emily: Creo que sería genial, en ese caso si lo cubriría. Tiller, ¿vas a vigilarme por esto? ¿Por qué me preguntas esto?

Tiller: en realidad sospechaba que tú conocías al asesino, pero con tu respuesta mis sospechas desaparecieron. Emily eso fue de mucha ayuda, además si Black Heart nos vigila, nuestra cita de hoy debe engañarlo. Bueno nos vemos mañana.

Emily no sospechó en lo más mínimo de mí. Dorouk parecía muy feliz, pero se estaba aguantando la risa. Parece que se dio cuenta de mi movimiento. Llamé a Alex al celular, pero no contestó. Luego llame a Drake para ver si sabía dónde estaba. El me dijo que estaba arreglando la base para tenerla lista.

Al día siguiente me levante temprano y me aliste muy rápido. Desayune en menos de 6 minutos y me fui de la casa. Me quedaban 43 minutos antes de entrar a la escuela. Me detuve en un baño de una tienda. Comencé a hablar con Dorouk.

Dorouk: ¿que pasa Tiller?

Tiller: Dorouk, te voy a pedir un favor como amigo.

Dorouk: lo que sea mientras no tenga que matar a alguien, a menos que sacrifiques a tres personas y te quedes los ojos especiales. Bien ¿Qué es lo que deseas?

Tiller: sospecho que alguien más está ayudando a Alex. Ayer cuando fui a casa sentí que alguien venia siguiéndome y estoy seguro de que no fue una coincidencia. Nadia aparte de mí te puede ver ¿puedes ver quien me está siguiendo? O ¿Cuántos son?

Dorouk: Está bien, pero quiero que me compres algo de comer. No he comido en varias semanas.

Durante todo el día me comporte normal, hable con Emily de lo que siempre hablábamos. Mientras yo disimulaba Dorouk se fijaba en los alrededores. Mientras Emily y yo almorzábamos Dorouk se quedo viendo a una mesa que estaba al fondo del comedor. Por fin, Dorouk ya encontró a alguien, pero tenía que preguntarle aun. Al final del día me despedí de Emily con un beso y me fui a casa. Al llegar me quite los micrófonos y me asegure de apagarlos todos. Fui al sótano con Dorouk.

Tiller: Dorouk ¿descubriste algo verdad?

Dorouk: ese chico Alex se tomo muchas molestias para atrapar al asesino. Tiene gente que pueden ser policías, pero se cubren disfrazándose de estudiantes. Hay dos agentes persiguiendo a cada sospechoso. En total hay 3 sospechosos, esto nos deja a 6 agentes en el colegio.

Tiller: Alex debe ser un policía también. Nunca pensé que llegaría tan lejos. Bien, Dorouk en mi habitación hay un chocolate. Está en el escritorio ve a comértelo si quieres.

Dorouk: Lo haré con gusto. Tiller, si pudiera decirte el nombre de Alex lo haría pero existen reglas así que no te lo tomes a mal. Bien voy a comer.

Tiller: un momento Dorouk ¿A que te refieres con reglas?

Dorouk: mi mundo tiene sus reglas como su mundo tiene leyes. Esto se establece para mantener un equilibrio entre ambos mundos. Hay cosas que puedo y no puedo hacer, no puedo matar a ningún humano a menos que sea por el trato de los ojos y además, no lo tomes a mal pero a la única persona que puedo matar es a ti.

Tiller: ya veo esas son todas las reglas ¿cierto?

Dorouk: en realidad hay otro tipo de reglas en mi mundo.

Tiller: explícame por favor.

Dorouk: a cada ángel de la muerte que nace ce le brinda una Death Note. Viene con las instrucciones básicas, pero también posee más poderes además de lo que has hecho. Como por ejemplo puedes escribir "Alex Bone, va corriendo hasta su baño y luego muere"

Tiller: entonces puedo hacer que alguien haga algo antes de morir, en contra de su voluntad. Dorouk debiste decirme esto antes, ¿hay algo más que deba saber?

Dorouk: los otros usos serían solo si tuvieras los ojos o fueras un ángel.

Tiller: Bien ahora puedo responderle a Alex como Black Heart. Esto será perfecto.

Saque la Death Note y comencé a escribir rápidamente. No podía creerlo, tenía más poder del que pensé. Para probar lo que me dijo Dorouk use al conserje drogadicto del colegio. Escribí:

"_**Hugo Londkerr, entra al colegio a las 12:30 am. Va a la oficina del periódico escolar y escribe en el periódico lo siguiente. Estudiantes de Saint Wayne, soy Black Heart, primero para probarlo he asesinado al conserje del colegio. X me dirijo a ti como un enemigo, pero principalmente para decirte que no me molesta el hecho de que Emily Daly salga con alguien. Pero quiero que sepas que haré todo lo posible para encontrarte y asesinarte por retarme enfrente del colegio entero."**_

Con eso fue suficiente. Estaba muy emocionado y estaba ansioso. Mañana era la reunión del equipo así que podía escuchar la reunión de Alex. Esto iba cada vez mejor, hasta Dorouk se veía más emocionado. Por fin Alex entenderá que Black Heart es mejor que él.

Al día siguiente fui rápido a la escuela y tome el periódico escolar. En la tercera página estaba mi mensaje. Me sentía muy feliz, pero fingí frustración. Alex no llego a clases. Eso me pareció raro, pero aun así lo vería en la reunión. Llego la hora de almuerzo y me senté co Emily.

Tiller: Emily, hoy te vez algo triste ¿Qué pasa?

Emily: leíste el mensaje de Black Heart para X ¿verdad?

Tiller: si ¿pasa algo con eso?

Emily: me preocupa un poco Alex, si Black Heart lo asesina me sentiré culpable. Además me siento muy mal y culpable por la muerte de los demás.

Tiller: Emily, ellos murieron a causa de un homicidio causado por un lunático, pero aun así no puedes sentirte culpable si tu no tienes la culpa de ser tan bella….

Emily: …

Tiller: …

Dorouk: …

¡Como puede decir eso! Se supone que ella y yo salimos falsamente y ahora le digo que es bella. Creo que me deje llevar. Normalmente esto no es tan grave, pero los micrófonos estaban encendidos. Significa que Sam escucho eso. Emily se quedo en silencio ¿eso es mala o buena señal? Emily tenía una cara de sorpresa y Dorouk me miraba, ella también, todos me miraban. Estaba muy nervioso pero tenía que hablar.

Tiller: he… perdón por decir eso creo que me deje llevar.

Emily: no importa, pero eso fue lindo.

Tiller: si algo. Tengo que ir al baño luego hablamos ¿bien?

Emily: bien, adiós.

Me fui lo más rápido que pude, fui a la parte de atrás del colegio donde había un bosque. Apague los micrófonos un momento y grite lo más alta que pude para desahogarme. Dorouk se quedo viendo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Tiller: ¡Por qué dije esa estupidez! Emily se intereso, ¡pero eso arruina mis planes! ¡Maldito Alex, desde que llego solo dio problemas! ¡El debe morir!

Dorouk: Tranquilízate, Tiller cálmate y vuelve al colegio bien.

Encendí los micrófonos de nuevo y fui de vuelta al colegio. Entramos a clases después del almuerzo pero Alex seguía sin estar. Estaba muy estresado, Sam pudo verme gritar o tal vez ya se lo dijo a Alex. Tenía mucho estrés, pero tenía que aguantar.

A la salida fui a la base según el horario que me dieron. Cuando llegue me quede parado afuera en frente de la puerta. Me mantuve en silencio por un momento, adentro escuche a Drake, Sam y Emily. No escuche la voz de Alex pero todos se oían muy tranquilos. Decidí entrar, cuando entre todos me saludaron. Al frente de la computadora estaban Sam y Drake sentados. Emily estaba sentada en una silla hablando con ellos dos. Alex no estaba, los nervios me dejaron sin aire. ¿Sería una trampa? ¿Acaso me descubrió?

Tiller: Oye Drake ¿Dónde está Alex?

Drake: fue a comprar comida, ¿Por qué?

Tiller: curiosidad, además falto a clases hoy.

Emily: si que raro, cuando llegue parecía estar bien.

Mientras hablábamos, Alex llego por la puerta del frente. Camino hasta su sillón y se sentó de forma rara como siempre. Puso la comida sobre la mesa. Alex se quedo viendo la mesa con una mirada perdida, parecía como si pensara en algo muy seriamente.

Alex: Bien parece que ya estamos todos aquí, si alguien tiene hambre pueden comer. Confío en que todos leyeron el mensaje que Black Heart dejo en el periódico. Algo que me parece curioso es que el mensaje es igual de corto que el que yo escribí. Fueron cinco renglones exactos. Exactamente igual al mensaje de X.

Drake: ¿Qué tiene eso de importante? Puede ser pura coincidencia.

Alex: No lo creo, creo que Black Heart tuvo poco tiempo para escribir el mensaje. Calculando lo que creo que tiene de inteligencia, diría que tuve como 3 o 4 minutos para escribirlo.

Que raro, Alex si dedujo el tiempo que tarde escribiendo ese mensaje. Ese Alex si que es inteligente, pero no puedo despistarme mejor escucho lo que tiene que decir.

Alex: Black Heart escribió en su mensaje que no le importaba si Emily salía con alguien. Estoy seguro de que eso es mentira. Black Heart haría lo que sea por ella, pero no acepta su derrota y lo expresa de esta forma. Tiller… sospecho que eres Black Heart.

Tiller: ¡Qué! ¡¿Alex por que dices eso?

Alex: Black Heart matara a los pretendientes de Emily y tu sigues vivo. No te preocupes tanto. En mi mensaje escribí a Black Heart que no le rompiera el corazón y tal vez obedeció, sin embargo mis sospechas sobre ti son de un 15% poniéndolo así.

Tiller: Alex no digas esas cosas. Si yo fuera Black Heart todos aquí estarían muertos ahora ¿no?

Alex: Black Heart es un lunatico pero es inteligente. Black Heart no lo haría tan de repente. Tiller eres sospechoso menor no te preocupes.

Tiller: Bien creo que me precipite un poco.

Al terminar la reunión, todos salieron como cualquier día. No me miraron como sospechoso, pero tal vez era una táctica o tenían miedo. Emily se me acerco cuando todos se habían ido. ¿Por qué se quedaría?

Emily: Tiller, ¿quieres hacer algo el viernes?

Tiller: ¿he? ¿A que te refieres?

Emily: Bueno quería saber si quieres salir con una amiga después de clases.

Tiller: ¿No te dije yo eso la vez que fuimos al restaurante?

Emily: ¿quieres?

Que extraño, ella realmente se intereso en mí o ya me volví loco por el estrés. Ella estaba sonrojada, ¿sería esto real? Si lo era, por fin se intereso en mi.

Tiller: He claro ¿que quieres hacer?

Emily: No lo sé, tal vez ir al cine.

Tiller: Perfecto vamos después de clases.

Emily: Claro, nos vemos mañana.

Emily se marcho con una sonrisa en su rostro. Parecía algo ansiosa creo que por fin las cosas iban a mejorar. Pensándolo bien, si mataba a Alex podría obtener lo que quisiera.


End file.
